Hugo Granger-Weasley
(paternal grandmother) *Mr Granger (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Granger (maternal grandmother) *Ronald Weasley (father) *Hermione Granger (mother) *Rose Granger-Weasley (sister) *Harry Potter (uncle) *Ginevra Potter (aunt) *James Sirius Potter (cousin) *Albus Potter (cousin) *Lily Luna Potter (cousin) *Fred Weasley (uncle)† *George Weasley (uncle) *Angelina Weasley (aunt) *Fred Weasley II (cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (cousin) *Percy Weasley (uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt) *Molly Weasley II (cousin) *Lucy Weasley (cousin) *William Weasley (uncle) *Fleur Weasley (aunt) *Victoire Weasley (cousin) *Dominique Weasley (cousin) *Louis Weasley (cousin) *Charles Weasley (uncle) *Weasley family *House of Black |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty= *Weasley family *Granger family *Prewett family *Potter family }}Hugo Granger-Weasley"New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" on (b. September 2008 or later) was a half-blood wizard and the second child of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. He has an older sister named Rose. Biography Hugo Granger-Weasley was born around 2009 to a pure-blood father and a Muggle-born mother, making him half-blood. He is about two years younger than his sister Rose, and around the same age as his cousin Lily Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, and the two seem to be quite close. - Epilogue He, along with the rest of his family, attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup and sat in VIP Box Two. He was supporting Brazil in the final Brazil-Bulgaria match, as were his sister and father, but his mother remained neutral. ' '''in 2017]] In 2017, he accompanied his parents to see off his sister and his Potter cousins to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hugo and Lily shared an eagerness to go to Hogwarts, despite both of them being too young. At King's Cross Station, the two had "''an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts". Although it is not specified when, it is likely he will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he turns eleven. Physical appearance Hugo has his mother's brown bushy hair. Etymology is a Latinised form of the Germanic or Teutonic name Hugh, meaning "bright in spirit and mind". French novelist and poet was a famous bearer of this name. J. K. Rowling loved his works. As a muggle-born and a book lover, it is possible that Hermione enjoyed Victor Hugo's work as well, and named her son after him. It is also possible that Ron and Hermione wanted their children to have the same initials as their parents, R'' and ''H. Interestingly, both children also have names consisting of four letters. was also awarded the , so it is possible that this was J. K. Rowling's way of thanking them for that honour. Behind the scenes *Hugo is portrayed in by Ryan Turner. *In , Hugo appears licking a lollipop. His father, Ron, tries to swipe it from him but misses, as Hugo moves his arm. *In the film, Hugo has red hair like his father instead of brown hair like his mother. This is likely because the information about his hair colour was released after the film. *Hugo does not make an appearance in the Cursed Child, even though he was present in the same event (first year of Albus Potter) in the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Appearances * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * Notes and references de:Hugo Weasley de2:Hugo Granger-Weasley es:Hugo Weasley fi:Hugo Weasley fr:Hugo Weasley it:Hugo Weasley nl:Hugo Wemel pl:Hugo Weasley pt-br:Hugo Granger-Weasley ru:Хьюго Грейнджер-Уизли ja:ヒューゴ・グレンジャー-ウィーズリー Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Hugo Category:Granger family Weasley, Hugo Category:House of Black descendants Weasley, Hugo Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Un-borns Hugo Weasley, Hugo Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup attendees